


Emotion in Motion

by AGirloftheSouth



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Incredibles, The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, I can't believe I wrote this., Outdoor Sex, PWP, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirloftheSouth/pseuds/AGirloftheSouth
Summary: With only their infant in the house, Helen decides to treat Bob, and herself, to some fun. Set after the events in The Incredibles 2.





	Emotion in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've written complete PWP for cartoon characters. I'm not sure what level of Dante's hell this lands me on, but hopefully there will be pizza and beer. Completely unbetaed, because she'd be horrified, and really unedited by me overall. There will be mistakes, I apologize now. Please don't yell at me for them. 
> 
> As I said, PWP, nothing redeemable here folks. Take that or leave it as you will.
> 
> Quite obviously, I own nothing.
> 
> Enjoy, hopefully!

Sex is an emotion in motion. – Mae West

 

Helen bit her lip as she stared out of her bedroom window at the darkening sky.  She was nervous as she stared at her reflection. Tightening the satin robe around her body, she sighed, and let her fingers linger across the smooth material for a minute before heading to Jack Jack’s room.

Bob was exactly where she expected to find him, asleep in the chair with their youngest child burrowed into his chest.  The copy of the Doozles’ book had slipped into his lap and quiet snores were filling the air.  She smiled and watched them for a minute.  If she was honest, 100% honest with herself, she was a bit jealous that he’d been so successful at taking on full-time parenting.  She knew it was easier for her and for their kids that he hadn’t fallen completely on his face, but it meant there was just one more thing Bob was successful at. 

Because really, he was so damn good at everything.

She slipped her hands under her sleeping son and lifted him up carefully, cradling him to her and kissing his head.

“Hey,” Bob mumbled as he stirred, stretching as he watched her walk towards the crib. 

She just smiled as she lay their son down.

“Still want to watch a movie?” he asked. They’d made the tentative plans when they realized they’d have the night to themselves, with only Jack Jack.  Violet was at her friend Jaime’s for the night and Dash was at a track camp for the weekend.

She nodded, resisting the urge to bite her lip again.  She hoped to surprise him, despite her nerves, and didn’t want to appear to flirty.

Instead she slipped her fingers through his when he stood up and pulled gently on his hand.

“Popcorn?” he asked through a yawn as they walked down the stairs. “I can open a bottle of wine.”

She shook her head as they stepped into the kitchen.

The butterflies in her stomach were back again and knew it was ridiculous, this was Bob, her Bob.  She’d been married to him for sixteen years.  Had three kids with him.  This part of their life was good, always had been, even during their bad period, but she hadn’t been this bold, in a long time.

“I thought we might do something else,” she said, smiling at him as she let his fingers slip through hers and turned towards the back door.  She eyed him over her shoulder a moment, seeing the curiosity and confusion in his eyes as she stepped outside.

The grass was cool under her feet as she started to walk across the lawn.  She focused on the pool but felt him follow, felt the weight of his gaze as she continued towards it, fingers making quick work of the knot in her robe.   She slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it onto the closest lounge chair.

“Uh,” Bob’s voice caught, but she didn’t turn around.  “Helen?”

The air was cool against her naked body and she felt goosebumps form as she reached for the railing and took the first steps into the water.

“Jesus,” she heard her husband mumble, clearly following her across the yard.

 She was smiling as she moved off the bottom step and finally turned to look at him.  He was at the chair where she’d dropped her robe.  It was dark, but she could make him out and didn’t need light to know that he had a pink flush in his cheeks, his lips and eyes darkening with desire as he kept his attention focused on her.

“It’s perfect,” she said, sinking fully into the water and pushing herself backwards.

“It is,” he said, his voice deeper than usual with desire as he struggled with the buttons on his shirt.

She could reach over and help him, stretch and handle the belt buckle that was shining in the moonlight, but didn’t.  She liked to watch him fumble.  Mr. Incredible, Mr. strong and agile and coordinated, struggling with his buttons.  And he’d manage, he always did.

“Damn it,” he said after a moment, finally tearing his eyes away from her to look at what he was doing.  She smirked, moving deeper until she had to start treading water and continued to watch.

His desire, his want, was palpable and she felt herself flush under the weight of it.  Sixteen years last month and he could still make her feel like this.  Giddy and nervous and so desired it was almost scary.

“Aha,” he exclaimed as he finally yanked his shirt off tossing it aside and making quicker work of his pants, kicking them away a moment later before heading to the stairs. 

“Finally,” she joked, moving farther away as he moved into the water. 

The predatory way he moved towards her made her body start to tighten up in the most wonderful ways.  All feelings of nervousness faded away and she was filled with simple and overwhelming need.

“Come here,” he grumbled, lunging forward.  She giggled, half-heartedly trying to stay out of his reach, but when his arm wrapped around her waist she willingly moved into him. Her breasts pressed against his chest, the sensation tingling through her groin as he leaned forward, locking his lips with hers.

It was damn near perfect.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss.  His arms tight around her, keeping her afloat and she was only vaguely aware of the warm water lapping around them.

She moaned, feeling his erection starting to form against her leg. She shifted her thigh, feeling him shudder, teeth pulling on her lip as he pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers.  They shared breath as she pressed herself tighter against him.

 “When was the last time we skinny dipped?” he asked, hands sinking lower to cup her ass.  She slipped her legs around his waist and his eyes dropped closed, erection caught between them.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and leaned back so she could see him more clearly in the mix of pool and moonlight.

“I think it was after the Bocci crime family case, where you almost got sh—” she trailed off, not wanting to dwell on the bad parts of that memory. Seeing his chest and the bruise. Saved by his suit.

“That,” he said, holding her with one hand as his other slipped between them to grab her breast.  She closed her eyes as he continued, bringing up the memory so clearly with his words. “was in that lake near Honey’s parents’ cabin.”  She nodded, warmth spreading through her as he pinched her nipple, pulling the taught peak.  She started to kiss his neck, skin slightly salty on her tongue.  “We weren’t even married yet,” he added, amusement in his voice.   

“We were close though,” she said, kissing along his jaw as he palmed her breast rolling the nipple back and forth.  He chuckled, as their lips locked again. She felt herself getting lost in it, warmth settling in her belly as he shifted so he could grab her other breast, giving it equal attention.

Her hips started to move against him as he eased back.  She followed, wanting to continue the kiss.

“We should make this a regu—”

“Less talking,” she interrupted and he grinned.

“Grumpy,” he replied, pinching her nipple hard, the sensation sizzling down her spine.

‘Horny,” she snapped back, lunging forward, slamming her mouth into his.

He hummed, moving them towards the side of the pool, his tongue dancing with hers. Her body was starting to ache with need and she tried to make her brain work long enough to figure out how they were going to do this.  She hadn’t planned this far ahead, maybe if she lifted herself up she could free him enough...  She tried it, her belly dragging across his erection.  Bob grunted, his body going stiff and pulled out of the kiss again. She opened her eyes, he was breathing heavy, eyes dark, but looked more together than she felt.  His hands settled on her waist and he smiled.

“Let go, honey” he said sweetly and she unwound herself, having not even realized she’d wrapped so tight. He lifted her onto the edge, water sloshing as his hands settled on the back of her calves. She cupped his cheek, brushing a thumb across his swollen lips and shivered as a cool breeze chilled her.

He kissed the inside of her knee before gesturing towards the house.

“Can you reach my shirt?”

She frowned, but knew that she could and nodded, extending her arm and bringing back the soft cotton garment.

“Good,” he mumbled placing another open mouth kiss to her inner thigh, and then another and then another.

“Slip it on” he said, tongue chasing a drop of water as his fingers ran up and down her calves.

“No one can see us, I don’t need to be cover—”

His laugh caught her off guard and she starred down at him, a grin on his face as he slipped her legs over his shoulders.  He wrapped his arms around her thighs and inched himself closer.

“Honey,” he said, “I’m about to bury my face in these beautiful red curls.” He kissed just below her navel, darting his tongue out and she felt the flush as it creeped up her cheeks and a tremble between her legs.  His grin turned almost feral. “You’re usually pretty wiggly, so I don’t want your back scratched up on the concrete.” He placed a chaste kiss on her leg and continued to look up at her.

She managed a nod, her throat suddenly dry as she slipped her arms into the sleeves.  The shirt swallowed her whole, but it would do.  There was a flash of desire in his eyes as he studied her, he always enjoyed it when she wore his clothes.

She ran her fingers through his damp hair before she lay back, hearing Bob let out a groan when she brought one leg up to rest her heel on the edge, opening herself fully to him.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, and she smiled up at the stars, biting her lip again in anticipation. His exhalations tickled as he brushed his nose across her skin, teasing.

“Bob,” she encouraged as he pressed a kiss into the crease of her thigh and he hummed. 

She could feel his smile as he as he leaned in, the first brush of his hot tongue tickling as he traced up one side. Then down the other, curling against her opening as he collected her, tasted her.  He was slow, deliberate.  He almost always was and she fought the urge to start moving against him. 

Instead, she kept one hand brushing through his hair, while the other traced up her stomach, the touch light bringing up goosebumps in its wake.  Up her sternum and across her right breast. The warmth in her belly intensified as she brushed her nail over her nipple, the little nub hardening just as Bob flicked across her clit.  Her body jolted at the mix of sensations.

She moaned, pinching her nipple and pulling and Bob groaned.  She looked down her body, her husband’s blue eyes visible above the soft mount of her belly, watching her. They shone in the moonlight predatory as they focused on her.  She pulled again, and watched him watching her. His eyes darting back and forth for a few intense seconds before he tightened his grip on her thighs, moaning against her as he dragged her a fraction closer to him.  Her foot slipped off the edge as she let her head fall back.  Not caring that the pool edge was digging in her lower back, the hem of his shirt getting wet. 

It didn’t matter.  Nothing did, except his lips closing around her and suckling.

She arched, arms landing on his biceps as he reached up, each hand covering a breast.  Squeezing, in the wonderful mix of pleasure and pain, that he excelled at balancing.

She closed her eyes, nails digging into his forearms as her back settled on the cool concrete again.  

“God,” she cried, “Yes, right---” she trailed off, giving into her body’s need to move. Her hips dancing up and down as he flattened his tongue. 

“God, Bob,” she said, voice becoming a moan as he pinched each nipple, her body arching into the touch even as it tried to drive against his mouth. 

Her belly was starting to tighten, sensations coalescing as stars started to color her eyelids.

He twisted each nipple like a little knob and darted his tongue just to the right of her clit, hot rough texture in just the place he knew she loved best.  Flicking hard and fast.

“Jesus, honey,” she managed as her body stiffened.  “That’s it, I’m—” her words ending in a too loud keen as he pushed just enough.  Her eyes flew open, the sky going white as she started to shake, her legs clamping against his head, holding him in place while she tried to twist away from him.  His hands on her thighs again, holding her as she thrust against his face.  The rush of warmth, slicking between them as she moved.  

And it snapped, her palm on his forehead pushing him away as she shivered. Too much.  She heard his chuckle as she collapsed back on the ground.  His hands on her hips, pushing her just enough so she was fully on the edge of the pool again, even if her legs were still over his shoulders.

She took a deep breath and looked towards him just as he took a handful of water and wiped off his chin.  He caught her looking and an arrogant smiled eased across his face.  She’d hated that smile the first time she saw it, before they were dating, when she’d thought he was a pompous ass.

Now, it shivered up her fully satiated spine and she let out a quiet moan.  

“Don’t look so smug,” she managed with no bite at all, closing her eyes as the relaxation settled over her body.

He laughed and eased her legs off his shoulders, kissing the inside of her knee again before her legs dropped into the cool water. She kept her eyes on him as he flattened his palms on the edge of the pool and pushed himself up.  A second later he was towering above her dripping on to the concrete.  

Her eyes travelled slowly upwards, taking in his calves and thighs before settling on his erection bobbing in response to her gaze.  She felt a hint of anticipation dart through the lethargy and smiled, meeting his eyes as she lifted her arms. 

He pulled her up with zero effort, her legs dangling as he secured her to his chest with one arm.  He gently cupped her cheek with the other hand, thumb tender as it traced over her cheek. His smug smile having softened into a tender one.  The one she’d first seen after a fire escape almost two decades before, when she’d been really hurt and he’d been really worried.  She fell in love with this smile first, and it still made her insides turn to jelly.  She turned her head in his hand and kissed his palm.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I know,” she grinned.

She pushed against him and he lowered her the ground, following and kissing her as she wrapped an arm around his waist.  The kiss deepened as she moved them towards the closest chair, slipping her free hand between them, wrapping her fingers around him. 

He moaned, hand tightening on her wrist as she pulled upwards, running her thumb across the swollen head.

“Helen,” he gasped, pulling out of the kiss, forehead against hers as his eyes squeezed shut.  She glanced down, the lawn chair right next to them. 

“Ok,” she said, loosening her fingers and easing off. He puffed out an exhalation of relief.

She slipped out of his arms and sat on the chair, lying back and positioning her a leg on either side.  She eased her arms out of Bob’s shirt and it fell away.  She locked eyes with him and smiled.

“We’re going to break this,” he said gesturing toward the chair as he placed a knee in the middle, leaning over her. 

“Won’t be the first time,” she smirked, cupping his face and pulling him towards her. 

Their lips met again as he balanced his weight.  She slipped one leg over his hip as he positioned himself, meeting her eyes as he slid in.  She moaned, as he filled her completely.

 He stiffened above, his bicep shaking next to her shoulder.  She pushed her fingers through his hair and he collapsed to his elbow, burying his face in her neck. 

She hitched her other leg around him, digging her heels in.  

“Honey?” she questioned and he groaned, easing his hips out and pushing forward.

The angle was just right, her eyes drifting closed as the sensations took over. The feel of her husband as he set the pace, their pace, and she started to move against him.

Every thurst drove air out of her lungs and she gasped in more, his muscles tensing and releasing between her thighs and underneath her fingers as she trailed them up and down.  

His skin was damp, a mix of the pool and sweat. She kissed his shoulder, nipping gently and tasting salt and chlorine.

Something was mumbled into her neck, she couldn’t make it out, but it made her smile anyway. Her body starting to respond, tension coalescing with every thrust.

“Perfect,” he managed, lifting his head and shifting his weight to one arm.  A finger traced across her jaw and she smiled, the pink in his cheeks turning a deep red as it moved down his neck.   His lips were swollen, his eyes full of lust.

For her.

She kissed him again, stopping any other words. She didn’t need them.

A hand slipped between them and a second later a thumb brushed over a clit.

She jolted, arching up into him as her head fell back, moaning.

“Bob,” she gasped, “Oh god,” as he did it again. And again. 

She felt the grin on his face as he kissed between her breasts, her body starting to shake.  Her breath catching as he suddenly felt huge inside of her, like he didn’t fit.  Another rush of warmth coating him as he pulled out and eased back in.  Her body fighting to keep him inside.

His thumb moved again and she cried out, body seizing with her second orgasm. Bob’s groaned following her over, the chair quaking as he emptied into her in violent thrust.  She collapsed back, melting into the chair, Bob catching most of his weight as his body gave out.

She’d have been annoyed by that if she hadn’t felt so wonderful. She liked her husband’s weight on top of her. Loved when he lost control completely and crushed her beneath him.

She could take it after all.  She cupped the back of his neck, kissing his jaw as his chest heaved against her.

“We didn’t break the chair,” he mumbled in to her neck, following it with a kiss. Tongue darting out against her pulse point. 

“My hero,” she chuckled, tilting her head, encouraging him as he wrapped his arms around her. A second later she was in the air again, still wrapped around him.  She moaned as he slipped out of her and settled on the chair.  Securing her in his lap.   

He yanked at his shirt and for a second she thought he was going to cover her again. Instead, he reached between them, using the sleeve to clean her up.   Then wiping himself off, before tossing it aside.  Half of it landed in the pool. 

She watched it for a moment, before laying against him.  His arms tight around her as she pillowed her head against his chest. Closing her eyes.

“We should go in,” he said after a long moment, lips pressing into her hair.

“Not yet,” she replied.

 

 

               

 

 

 


End file.
